


why can't i hold you in the street?

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst?, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Second POV
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Semua yang dia lakukan membuatmu frutrasi.





	why can't i hold you in the street?

Ujung-ujung jarimu menyentuhnya, secara sengaja maupun tidak. Sesekali menyentuh jarinya, terkadang lengannya, atau terkadang kau sengaja menyentuh rambutnya yang terasa halus dan meninggalkan panas yang tak bisa kau gambarkan pada jarimu.

Dia tentu menyadarinya. Dia selalu menyadari apa yang kau lakukan, dan kau sedikit membencinya akan itu. Dia tahu, tetapi dia tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Seakan dia hanya membiarkanmu berada di ujung, dengan perasaan gundah, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. 

Dan yang paling kau benci adalah bagaimana dia senang mempermainkanmu. 

Kau dapat melihat senyuman kecilnya setiap kali kau menyentuhnya secara tidak sengaja. Tidak jarang pula dia sengaja berada di dekatmu dan membiarkan jari-jarimu menyentuhnya. 

Kau benci dengan sikapnya yang menantangmu untuk melakukan lebih. Dan kau lebih membenci dirimu sendiri yang tidak berani melakukan lebih dari itu. 

Selain hanya menyentuh, kau hanya berani memegang tangannya untuk sepersekian detik. Tanganmu akan menemui tangannya, kau akan memegang jari-jarinya, terkadang menggenggamnya jika kau sedang berani, sebelum akhirnya melepasnya. Dia tidak pernah memberi umpan balik atau semacamnya. Dia hanya menunjukkan senyumnya yang kecil, hampir tidak kau tangkap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan perasaanmu yang tidak jelas terbalas atau tidak. 

Kau tidak berharap banyak. Kau berpikir, mungkin dia hanya mempermainkanmu karena bosan. Atau mungkin hanya untuk memenuhi rasa kesenangannya saja. 

Kau tidak berlaku banyak pula. Seakan apa yang kau punya kini cukup. Seakan hanya dengan merasakan bayang-bayangnya pada ujung-ujung jemarimu dapat memuaskan hatimu. Seakan melihat senyuman yang dia berikan membuatmu tidak merasa hancur dan dipermainkan. 

Entah sampai kapan kau akan tahan dengan caranya yang seperti ini. Entah sampai kapan dirimu akan takut mengambil risiko. Entah bagaimana akhirnya nanti. 

Kau hanya akan ada di sini, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban, dengan penyesalan yang harusnya tak kau sesali.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo!!
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfiksi di fandom ini! Pairing saya akan banyak berkaitan dengan Inoo, hehe. Saya memutuskan untuk nge-publish ini karena setelah denger secret love song berkali-kali, saya kepikiran yabunoo terus.  
> Ini gak sesuai ekspektasi sih :")) jadi mungkin nanti saya tulis ulang wwwww.
> 
> Anyway, halo fandom hsj!


End file.
